Shadows of night
by Dr. Tinsley
Summary: There are things that can only be said in the shadows of the night but then some times there is only one person who can say it. Haru/OC- who belongs to ShadowByeBye. This is for you SHADOW!


He moved a renegade sliver of hair away from his lover's beautiful face so that he could study it a little more closely. His elegant fingers traced the finely distinguished jaw as he moved down to his submissive's lean neck. His hand skimmed along the shoulder and gently down the arm as he looked over the delicious nude form next to him. His mind danced over the events that had transpired hours before bringing a smile to curl at the corner of his lips. He leaned over the smaller man letting his lips brush ever so slightly against his cheek. There was nothing in the world that he needed. He was complete now. There was no physical sensation nor sexual gratification that could even compare to the euphoria that he was feeling then. To have the one he loved curled against him was the most comforting and relaxing thing in the world.

His icy eyes moved over the form again taking in the luscious curves and delectable tautness of the skin over the firm muscles. The caramel hue to the skin was sweet enough that it took amazing self control to keep from running his tongue all over that scrumptious form. Considering that he prided himself on self control he decided one little taste would suffice. He pulled the form close to him and let his slick pink tongue run gently over the man's neck, bringing a small innocent noise from his sub.

Envy green eyes opened lazily and looked up at him with curiosity. Before he could speak a long finger pressed against his subtle lips.

"Not a word, Trinket." The voice was smooth as Xia's breath rolled over Haru's cheek. Being the good little submissive he was, he obeyed without argument. Xia moved so that Haru's head rested flat against the bed. If one could describe the look that passed between the oceans and the fields, the only word possible would have been passion. Xia's lips met Haru's softly, asking nothing from him but to be received. As the gentle brush turned to full contact Haru returned the gesture. Xia broke the kiss and let out a heavy sigh. He set his lips against Haru's forehead and sat back.

Feeling rejected or somehow unworthy Haru sat up as well. He looked over Xia's pale flawless form before taking the liberty of looking his lover in the eyes. His hand moved over to touch his dom's arm and when Xia didn't shy away; he moved closer. Xia moved his arm allowing his submissive to curl in under and close.

Xia's eyes closed as he let the heated warmth flow between them. Haru's skin was so soft and welcoming that he almost couldn't control himself. In truth there was what was bothering him. How easily he lost his usually concrete control around his sub. He listened to Haru's breathing and consciously tuned his own into time with it. The heart beat that beat within his lover's chest was strong enough to resonate even into his own. His sub patiently waited for Xia to explain his distance, while providing the closeness he knew his top craved. Xia's hand tangled into the chocolate colored hair as he ran his hand over Haru's shoulder. He pulled his hand from it with ease and let his hand continue its journey up past the man's ear.

With just the slightest effort he pulled Haru closer putting him with in reach of a kiss if he felt the urge to do so.

"There are things that need saying and things that do not. I hope you know those things that do not need saying." He paused as he thought how to phrase his next sentence. His hand moved nonchalantly over his pet's hair and listened to the noise of the night for a moment. "What does need to be said is something you should be sure to understand." He spoke softly uttering the words into Haru's hair. Haru moved letting his green orbs settle into Xia's gaze.

"There is very little that you say that I do no understand." Haru said moving so that his hand could rest on Xia's chest. Xia's hand wrapped around Haru's as he smiled softly.

"You are not just a toy any longer. True you may have started as that, but now...now.." Xia's voice trailed off as he forced himself to look across the room. He was never one for a loss of words or even one to be slightly unable to express himself properly. He sighed in frustration and shook his head. He didn't even truly know what he was trying to say.

Haru looked over Xia's face with a since of knowing. He moved slowly, one arm on either shoulder, until he was comfortably nestled in his lover's lap. He moved his hands along Xia's collar bones watching as his dom looked at him curiously. Haru met his top's eyes and held them with sharp intensity as he cupped Xia's chin gently. He lowered himself down and let his lips graze Xia's slightly- slowly asking permission to continue. When Xia neither backed away nor moved to initiate further contact, Haru set his lips passionately against his partners. Xia's arms curled around his companions back as he let his sub take control for the moment. When they both realized they still required oxygen they parted gasping for breath like dying fish. Haru slumped over resting his head on Xia's shoulder, listening to the strained breathes as they both tried to fill their burning lungs with air. After a small moment frozen in their own struggle to continue living, Haru sat back up and looked deep into his lover's eyes. He leaned forward touching his nose to Xia's.

"I love you too."


End file.
